Everytime
by Lucky Meryl
Summary: I know it is brittany spears, whom i don't like, but my sister made me listen to it and it reminded me of the end of Reflections. So here is a song fic about this couple after the death of Kenshin. Keep tissues handy.


Kenshin looked down on his widowed wife. Lying in her bed, never to notice him again. He is gone from her life forever. All that is left of him is the memories of him. The world will never feel his feet upon the ground, his sword will never be held in his hands. His wife will never see him again. He is forever gone from the world. At least of the world they see.  
  
He reaches down to grasp her hand. She only stays asleep. Even if she was awake she wouldn't notice his presence. His hand goes through hers. He can't even hold her hand anymore. All of the pleasures in his life… left when his life did.   
  
His son was to never see him again. Yahiko, who was like another son to him. Sano, his brotherly friend. Megumi, his helpful friend who loved him at one time. Kaoru, his loving wife. They would only be able to keep him in their hearts by his memories.   
  
If only he could just hold her hand. Just keep it embraced in his for a second. Only to hold it… envelop it with his own. Just one hand. One hand that he can never hold again.  
  
Notice me, take my hand   
  
Why are we strangers when   
  
Our love is strong   
  
Why carry on without me  
  
People may say that angels don't cry, but this one did. Kenshin cried for the life that ended so short. The family he left behind. Without them he is nothing. He never even saw Tomoe anymore. She had already been given another life, already been reincarnated. He is alone in heaven, alone for many years.  
  
The crying angel left her side. He couldn't stay too long or he would not be able to control himself. Being by her side was more painful. Her face taunted him because he could not touch her lips. Her body which he could never embrace. It was too much to handle, but he didn't leave before seeing her begin to cry as well.  
  
Every time I try to fly, I fall  
  
Without my wings I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
Kaoru was dreaming of him.   
  
She woke up in her bed, alone, as she was getting used to. Kenshin had been gone for a few weeks and she was used to having an empty space next to her, as well as in her heart. She turned towards the wall. She didn't want to look at the empty space again.  
  
Sometime when she was looking at that blank wooden wall, she found herself wrapped in someone's arms. They felt so familiar… so…right. She looked behind her to see her love next to her. She knew this was a dream but she never wanted to wake up. This was too good.   
  
Kenshin leaned down towards her, and took her mouth to his. Kissing her softly…opening it to make it deeper…but disappeared. Gone before Kaoru could have a second glance at him.  
  
And every time I see you in my dreams   
  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
  
I guess I need you, baby   
  
She woke up, knowing he wouldn't be there. He was gone. She has to accept that by now. He is never coming back. She will always be alone until the day she dies. Always.  
  
Still. It doesn't seem real that he is gone. Even before she loved him, he was special to her. They were best friends, then she loved him. She felt for him what she had never felt for anyone else before. He was the only man that she ever loved.   
  
The only time she ever felt anything like that feeling was around him, and she will always miss it. She will miss the feeling of nothing being able to harm her. When she was in his arms she felt as if the world could fall down around her and she would be perfectly content and happy in his arms.   
  
It still doesn't seem real. She feels that she could go outside in the afternoon and he will be washing laundry or scrubbing the floors. That she will be down the hall and still smell the aroma of his cooking. But that is all gone now. None of that will ever be the same.  
  
I make believe that you are here  
  
It's the only way I see clear  
  
What have I done  
  
You seem to move on easy  
  
Every time I try to fly, I fall  
  
Without my wings I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
And every time I see you in my dreams   
  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
  
I guess I need you, baby   
  
Kenshin left the room, knowing that it must have been a memory of him that made her cry. His spirit must now leave, back before dawn was the rules. It always seemed that she had dreams about him when he was there though. Maybe he just won't come back again, no visits, no dreams, no pain.  
  
He walked through the wall, into the rain. The rain didn't wet him, it only passed through his transparent body. Another thing he will miss, the rain hitting his cheeks. All gone now.  
  
I may have made it rain  
  
Please forgive me  
  
My weakness has caused you pain  
  
And this song's my sorry  
  
When she had dreams like that sometimes she wished that she didn't even remember him anymore. That she never loved a man named Kenshin in the first place, but she was quick to take those wishes back. She never regretted loving him. It was the death of him she hated, not the love from him.  
  
At night I pray  
  
That soon your face will fade away  
  
Every time I try to fly, I fall  
  
Without my wings I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
And every time I see you in my dreams   
  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
  
I guess I need you, baby 


End file.
